Reunion
by sweetspacebaby
Summary: Team Voltron arrive to Earth to find it occupied by Sendak's Galra troops. They find that the Garrison had created an underground base full of survivors hiding from the Galra. When they go to help devise a plan on how to defeat Sendak, a member of the Garrison recognizes Shiro and their emotions take over. / Shadam/Adashi / S7 Spoilers / T for language / Less than 1K Words


**WANRING! SEASON 7 SPOILERS MENTIONED AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

The reunion was not at all what Shiro had imagined. Would there be some confusion? Yes. Would there be yelling? Very likely. But punching? Shiro didn't expect that.

The blow to his left jaw was so powerful and had so much anger behind, it threw Shiro slightly off his feet. Keith rushed over to help him straighten up, concerned about the mark that was forming right before his eyes. For someone like Shiro who literally beat death to be treated like that after finally returning home enraged Keith.

"What the fuck Adam? What's your problem," Keith yelled out in anger, glaring at the guilty party.

Adam flexed his right hand, trying to ease the pain in his knuckles. "Keith this doesn't involve you," he said as he tried to suppress the anger in his voice, refusing to take his glare off Shiro.

"He's right Keith." Shiro straightened as he rubbed at the sore on his jaw. "Go help the others with the plans. This is between me and him."

Keith's anger was reaching its boiling point. They literally had just walked into the improvised Garrison base with the intent on helping to form a plan on defeating the Galra and even before talking to anyone, Shiro gets punched by his ex. Now he's telling Keith to leave. Leave?!

Shiro looked over at Keith and could instantly see that he was still fuming over the situation. He dropped his shoulders and let out a smooth breath. "Keith, you need to go with the others and talk out a plan on how to defeat Sendak. You're the Black Paladin now, you need to be there."

Shiro did have a point. Keith was the leader now and what he needed to do was focus on the main threat to Earth, and that was Sendak. But his feet still refused to move. A light touch on his shoulder momentarily pulled Keith out of his frozen state.

Lance was standing beside him, giving Keith his usual supportive smile to try to show him that everything will be ok. "Come on buddy, Shiro will catch up when he's done."

Keith looked back at Shiro, and then angrily at Adam before reluctantly walking away, everyone else soon following suit.

Shiro looked at Adam and saw that he had changed since they last saw each other, but really, he wasn't one to talk. His face showed signs of stress in his faint worry lines, he had a five o'clock shadow and his hair was grown out and shaggy from lack of care. The last they had talked the conversation didn't end well. So how was Shiro supposed to start after years of not seeing each other?

"Hey." Might as well start simple.

"Hey?" Adam looked at Shiro as if he had slapped him in revenge of the punch. "You show up after all these years and all you have to say is, 'hey'?"

Shiro shrugged, getting a bit uncomfortable. "I don't know. What do you want me to say?"

"What do I want you to say?" Adam was now visibly shaking with tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "How about 'I'm sorry' for starters! You know how devastated I was when I thought you were dead? How shocked I am to see you now?!"

Seeing his ex so distraught made Shiro's heart physically hurt. But this was his ex, and that hurt even worse. "I thought you said you wouldn't be here when I got back?" He didn't know why he said that, but he knew he regretted it. Shiro wasn't one to hold a grudge, but those words made a deep wound in him when they were first said before even leaving for the Kerberos mission. He guessed he just wanted to make Adam feel the same way he made him feel deep down inside.

Adam was reaching his breaking point. The tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I was angry Takashi. And scared. I had a right to be." He was physically breaking down now, the mixture of emotions becoming too much for him to handle. "I didn't want to leave. I wasn't going to. But then they said the mission failed and you died. And I-." He paused to take in a deep and long breath. "But then Sam said you weren't, but you still never came back or responded to his calls. I started to think that-."

Shiro hugged Adam the best he could to make him stop. The pain was too much for both them. It was physically effecting Adam and breaking Shiro's heart. The hug wasn't the same as Adam remembered. Shiro's hugs used to be warm, and the two would fit together perfectly, but now… now they felt foreign to Adam. Shiro was bigger than the last time they touched and there was an obvious missing piece to the meaningful gesture. Even though the hug was very different, it still did its job and calmed Adam down some and steadied his shaking.

Adam glanced over at Shiro's right shoulder. "You lost your arm." He mumbled his words both out of exhaustion and just feeling so defeated that he didn't want to waste his energy on pent-up emotions anymore. There was also a slight hint of sadness in his voice that Shiro was tuned-in enough to catch.

"Yeah, it's a long story. But on the bright side, losing it healed me in a way."

Adam stepped back from the hug, Shiro willingly letting him go. He wanted to ask what he meant by him being healed. His diagnosis was deemed incurable. But then again, remembering what Sam had told him about the Galra and seeing firsthand how advanced they were, he figured that it could've been curable to them.

"I'm sorry… for everything."

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, I wrote this last night at like 3am after spending the whole day squealing at the news! I had a lot of feelings over the Shadam/Adashi reveal, mostly with the idea on how they would react to seeing each other again after Shiro came back to Earth. This is not a drabble stating that they get back together or anything, just two exes with pent up emotions. The ending is also up to you to decide on who said the final words. Hope you enjoy my pain!**


End file.
